


Two Straws in a Milkshake

by faequeentitania



Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: They were pleasantly high and Cody was pleasantly warm, and deciding to kiss him hadn’t been a decision at all, really.





	Two Straws in a Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after [What Movie Ghost Would You Rather Be Haunted By](https://youtu.be/XYnJX6bdm-0). Considering how short this is it took a surprisingly long time to shake out in a way I was happy with. Cheers to Yazmin and Cody for being so terribly attractive and flirty that I couldn't help but ship it.

Cody was kind of weird.

Not in a bad way, or a creepy way; just a quirky, sarcastic oddball kind of way. It was kind of endearing, actually.

A quirky, endearing oddball who somehow seemed to know exactly how to flirt with her. She wasn’t even sure if he was intending to, but she was surprised at how frequently she caught herself returning his cute, flirty smirks, or squirming at his good natured teasing, or playing along with his ridiculous jokes until it dissolved into something silly. It was lighthearted and fun and made her want to kiss him.

So when they stood at the counter to pay the bill, Yazmin found herself shivering a little when he brushed the back of his fingers against her arm.

“Wanna suppress some REM sleep with me?” he asked, crooked grin in full effect.

She chortled and rolled her eyes, taking her change from the cashier, “You just need a ride home, don't you?”

He shrugged nonchalantly and she chortled again as they made their way toward the door.

“That would be a bonus, sure.”

“Wow, you sure do know how to woo a girl,” she teased, and grinned when he blushed a little. Cute.

“Isn’t sharing a joint the modern equivalent of two straws in a milkshake?” he asked innocently, and she was surprised at herself when it caused butterflies to dance around her stomach for a moment.

“Romantic,” she deadpanned, and he chortled with a cheeky grin.

“That’s me.”

She rolled her eyes and got her keys out of her bag, “Oh fine. I’ll give you a ride.”

Famous last words, she thought amusingly to herself, lying across Cody’s couch and craning her neck back to look at the Darth Vader statue on the end table. It was a little unnerving to be under Vader’s scrutinous glare, but the way Cody’s mouth was trailing up the inside of Yazmin’s thigh was quickly overcoming her fascination with the statue.

They were pleasantly high and Cody was pleasantly warm, and deciding to kiss him hadn’t been a decision at all, really. She’d wanted to do it so she did, and the little shuddering breath he had let out had curled hot and powerful between her legs.

Now his tongue was doing that; curling leisurely against her clit and making her legs tremble.

She bit her lip when he moaned, circling his tongue before rubbing against her with rapid flicks.

“Fuck,” she squeaked, panting and squirming and digging her fingers into his hair, and she refused to believe he was this good; it was definitely the weed making everything feel this incredible.

He backed off for a second, shifting his mouth down a bit so he could push his tongue inside her and she gasped as her body reflexively tightened, trying to hold him inside.

“Jesus, you have no idea how much I've thought about this,” he suddenly moaned, and a hot pang of arousal zipped through her like electricity, “You're so goddamn sexy.”

She shuddered and panted, her hips twisting restlessly in search of his mouth, and he hummed dreamily as he returned his tongue to her clit.

Slow this time, leisurely swipes of his tongue in a random pattern as he slid his hand up the inside of her thigh.

She held her breath, his finger tracing the folds of her labia before pressing inside her, and she hasn't realized how wet she was until he was sinking his digit in to the last knuckle without an iota of resistance.

She let her breath out in a shivery rush, writhing and squirming and pressing down into it with a whine.

He moaned, his breath panting unevenly out of his nose and against her pelvis, and she was suddenly dying to know how hard he was. 

“You'd better have condoms here somewhere,” she gasped, his finger thrusting slow and deep and making her clench, and he groaned sharply.

“Yes,” was all he husked out, pushing another finger inside her and rubbing his mouth against her, molasses slow and teasing.

It was driving her insane, this slowburn, leisurely pace of his; making all her nerves feel on edge and desperate to come and wanting him so, _so_ badly.

“Fuck, come on, _please_ ,” she panted, pressing up against his mouth with a desperate twist. He shuddered and groaned, his fingers rocking into her deep as his tongue _fucking finally_ started to rub against her clit with quick, firm strokes.

It was like flipping a switch, how fast after that that her orgasm started to build, and she couldn't stop the cry that escaped her throat as she ground up against that fucking amazing tongue.

Tingles spread down the back of her head and shoulders, everything building and building and building until it broke with a crash, and she cried out again as she came; writhing and gasping and clenching, and _fuck_ it was going to take forever for her legs to stop shaking.

He kept going, panting and rubbing his tongue as his fingers pressed deep until she couldn't take it anymore, and she pushed him away with a sharp moan.

He sat back, looking dazed and turned on and absolutely _debauched_ ; his mouth shiny and hair tousled and goddamn, if he looked like this after going down on her she was dying to know what he looked like when he came.

“Condom,” she rasped, nudging him, and it seemed to pull him out of his daze.

“Yes,” he said again, with a little, quick nod, and hurriedly got up to get it.

She felt incredible, like her whole body was tingling, and she closed her eyes again as she squirmed with the feeling of it.

She rubbed her hands over her body, still mostly clothed, surprisingly, but she couldn't be bothered to strip down the rest of the way. Maybe later, maybe if she spent the night so they could do this again.

She opened her eyes when she heard him come back, and he stopped beside the sofa for a moment, watching her hands, and she bit her lip as she squeezed her own tits.

“Come on,” she encouraged him, and he snapped out of it, putting the condom packet between his teeth as he hiked his knee up onto the sofa cushions.

He knelt between her legs, fumbling with his belt, and she shuddered again as she ran her hands down her belly and thighs, keeping that tingly feeling sliding over her skin.

He groaned when he finally shoved his pants and underwear down and she echoed him, licking her lips as she looked at how flushed and hard he was, just from going down on her.

He ripped the condom wrapper open, and impatience was starting to gnaw at her insides; she was still so wet and turned on, still feeling achy between her legs with wanting him, and he needed to _hurry up_.

“Come here,” she moaned, reaching up and tugging on his shirt when he finally rolled the latex down his shaft, and he hurriedly went, sliding over her with a moan of his own.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth and dug her fingers down his sides, pressing her hips up and desperately hoping he got the picture.

He did, reaching between them with a breathless little squeak to line himself up and finally push inside her.

That first thrust always felt the best; going from empty to full in a matter of moments always made her pussy clench with pleasure, and Cody pressed his face against her neck with a gasp.

He didn't hesitate, didn't pause, just started moving, and she hiked her knees up as high as she could against his sides and wrapped her arms around his chest.

She wasn't going to come again, but he still felt so good; thick and heavy inside her and on top of her and she wanted him to come as intensely as she just had.

Yazmin clenched as hard as she could around him and he grunted, grinding his hips in tight for a moment and panting shakily, and she gasped when it rubbed his pelvis against her oversensitive clit.

“Holy shit,” he wheezed when it made her spasm, his hips jerking reflexively, and she dug her fingernails into his back through his shirt and writhed.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” she whined, and he shuddered with a strangled sound as his thrusts went hard and deep and sharp.

“Yes!” she encouraged him, one hand going to the back of his neck and holding tight, and Cody dug his elbows into the cushions under her and pressed his face against her chest.

It was gorgeous when he came, trembling and holding his breath and digging his hips in as hard as he could to get as deep inside her as he could go.

She bit her lip and moaned, tightening around him in uneven spasms that made him jerk, until he finally let his breath out in a sharp rush against her chest.

“Fuck,” he breathed, shaky and heavy on top of her but she was more than okay with that.

“Yeah,” she agreed, squeezing the back of his neck for a moment and nodding, “Yeah...”

She never wanted to move; her whole body heavy and limp and already mildly achy in the best possible way.

She wasn't sure yet if she was allowed to stay, but she hoped so. She still wanted to see him naked, wanted to see the rest of the chest hair that was always peeking out from the collar of his shirt. She wanted him to see her naked too, wanted to feel his mouth all over.

Cody was kind of weird, but he was just the type of weird she was attracted to, apparently. Yazmin was definitely okay with that.


End file.
